


Snape's Child

by vixen_uchiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, ranma 1/2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixen_uchiha/pseuds/vixen_uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war was over many found out Snape was a spy, few really know what he did to keep from being found out. He hate himself for what he had to do, yet he always tried to help those he  has no choose to hurt. Only it was just bad luck potion meant to do one thing had the opposite affect on the young woman. Her family should hate him, yet when he goes with the Headmaster to deliver his daughter Hogwarts letter he is shocked to find himself not hated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters and Past Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Hints to rape and a child is conceived from that rape, there is nothing graphic as it is only thought of the act. There is no flash back to it happening. There will also be hints of child abuse, there will be flash backs when the abusers are punished .

I opened the door to the headmaster's office, he knew I had potions to brew for the school year and yet he called me away from doing so. "What is it you need me for Headmaster?" I asked he smiled at me he better not be thinking of asking me to go and take the Potter brat to get his school things.   
"I know you are very busy at this time helping Poppy with her stock. You know I look over the incoming student letters" I would stop him from asking me before he could ask.   
"I will not go and get Potter, send McGonagall she would be best to introduce him to magic." I said.   
"I did not call you here to ask you to go and get Harry and his Aunt will take him to the ally." He told me I snorted at that,   
"She went one time with Lily and after how she acted she was not allowed to return nor did she want to visit again. The last I saw her she was calling Lily a freak and that was at their parents' funeral." I told him, he gave me an odd look for a split second.   
"I will go to take him myself than, but I called you here for this reason." he said holding out an envelope. I dropped in to the seat as I read the name Kimiko Snape-Saotome, I had a child. I knew without asking how this child came about, I had done some horrible things to keep suspicion off myself as a spy one of this was to rape a woman, Malfoy had given her over to me with the statement about liking red heads.   
Though how it had happened, I didn't know because I always forced a conception potion down the women I had even before going to the man before me. "What should I do?" I asked scared for the first time in a long time.   
"I think we should go and explain everything and I do mean everything. If her family allows you to be apart of her life you can stay and get to know your daughter. While I go and look in on Mr. Potter." he said, I nodded before standing. It did not take me long to change into one of the few muggle outfits I had before returning to the headmaster office. Fawkes flashed us over to Japan where Kimiko and her family lived; we appeared at gates that lead into a yard with a small koi pond. The headmaster knocked on the door, I heard someone say they where coming.   
The woman who answered the door welcomed us in without a care in the world, I felt like a heel she was so nice to us and yet she would hate me after learning the truth. The headmaster told her we wished to speak to a Miss Kimiko Saotome about the fact that she had been awarded a place in a specialty school. She led us to a room with a low table and told us to take a seat. Others started to come in and take seats around me I had yet to look at any of them; I did not feel like I had the right. As there where no young children I assumed Kimiko was at school or someplace else.   
I was happy that she was not here she would need to know about my past someday but for now not knowing was best. The headmaster told them about the war and the fact I was a spy, how I regretted my action but had to keep my cover. That Kimiko came about from one of those actions, "So you're the man who fathered my granddaughter." was said and I looked up at the woman speaking. She looked at me with a look it should have been hateful but hate was the one thing not there.   
"I would not call myself a man, I raped your daughter I took away her purity few other men would want her after that. Even less would care for another mans child." I said I was not surprised when she slapped me.   
"Please Lady Saotome I know for a fact Severus regrets what he did to your daughter" the headmaster said as he moved between the myself and the woman he knew I would let her do what she like because he knew me to well.   
"Would a lesser man tell my child he was sorry then give her a potion to prevent pregnancy it is only her luck that most magical potion back fire and do the opposite of what they are intended for. Would a lesser man ease her pain or make sure no one else could use her?" the woman said, I looked at her so fast my neck popped.   
"Ranma remembered her time with you, while it was not ideal for her first time she could see that you did not wish to do what you had. She told me about how you treated her, the only thing we have been able to tell Kimiko about her father is that he is a nice and caring man. When you meet her please do not prove us wrong." she said I could do nothing but nod.   
"I will do my best, you said something about a potion not working on Ranma, I take it you know of magic than?" I asked   
"Oh yes my family is a very old line, Kimiko is with a friend of the family who has been teaching her some magic over the years." She said   
"I am home and I brought uncle Ryoga with me" was called from behind us; I turned to see who could only be Kimiko from the sound of it. A girl with pigtails entered carrying a small black piglet; I could see my looks in her but not much. She was carrying a small black piglet,   
"Oh my I will get the hot water." said the woman who had let us in. She gave the kettle of water to the man who she introduced as her father he than took the piglet from Kimiko and walked from the room. I was confused when he returned with a man following him. I would ask about it later, right know I had to explain to her about Hogwarts and about the fact I was her father. She took every thing I said in stride not stopping to ask questions like most children would after having a father pop out of the blue. She had known about magic most of her life from what her grandmother had said.   
"Do you have any questions?" the headmaster asked   
"Yes what am I going to do about my fall term? I want to go to this school of magic but I refuse to stop my normal schooling." Kimiko said I knew then she would be a Ravenclaw at that.   
"Do not worry sweet I will talk to your principals." Her grandmother said   
"Thank you Grandmother." Kimiko said standing to bow to her.   
"I am sorry to say this but I must rush off I have one more student that needs to be seen to today. Severus if the Saotome family wishes bring them to see Hogwarts." The headmaster said he too stood and bowed. Mr. Saotome walked him out; I turned back to the others at the table. Kimiko clearly wanted to ask more about the school I could tell from the look in her eyes it was her uncle that made me pause it was the hateful look I had been looking for.   
I knew he would not trust me that easily he must have been Ranma's brother; I would do my best to let him know he could trust me. We spent sometime talking about Hogwarts and the classes she would take and what I taught there. I wanted to ask about Ranma but as she was not here it could only mean one thing they would have said other wise. I learned Lady Saotome was not married to the man of the house their families where old friends. It was than I learned Ranma had passed away after a hard child birth.   
Soon after her husband had died, the Tendo family had offered to allow them to stay with them till we had gotten back on our feet. But we just become one big happy family; the Tendo family had needed help to deal with the loss of their youngest child. She had been killed some years ago, was the girl they lost one of those taken that night, I had only seen Ranma but knew there where others.   
After a dinner that would have the kitchen elves asking Kasumi Tendo for cooking lessons. They asked if I could show them the school, I had just said I would when Fawkes flashed into the room. After making sure they all had a hold he flashed us to the school gates, I took them on a tour of the school showing them the classrooms and telling them about the house. Kasumi was the one who asked the most questions Kimiko kept a hold of her uncle. I could tell they where close, I asked her if she wanted to meet the school nurse and got a yes from every woman there.   
I had expected Poppy to be going over her stock making a list of what else she needed besides the potion list she had given me weeks ago. I stopped short as she was tending to a kid and I knew who he was from the looks of it.   
"Poppy what is going on and do you need any help?" I asked   
"I will tell you later, you might need to help Minerva talk the headmaster down, and I have never seen him this upset. Oh I need nutrition potions, and some skele grow and bone mender. Mr. Potter here is 10 kg under weight, it will take some care but we can have him where he should be at the end of this year." she said I nodded turning to leave.   
"I am sorry there is so much more of the school I would like to show you but that young man in there will be a student this coming term the headmaster would not have removed him unless his living conditions were harmful." I said   
"We understand, if you can have that nice bird take us home we have many things to talk about" Nodoka Saotome said once more Fawkes flashed into the room. They bowed to me and took hold of his tail feathers before he flashed them out. I could tell Poppy wanted to ask but she would wait till Potter was healed some what. I headed down to my lab to get started on the potions Poppy would need, Sprout was already working on some of the items needed to make them.   
It took four hours but we had the needed potions Sprout said she would take them up; I thanked her for her help and headed off to find the Headmaster. He was in his office with McGonagall and Flitwick; I had never seen him like he looked now he truly looked hopeless.   
"Tell me what happened?" I asked taking a seat. It was McGonagall who told me about how the headmaster had taken Potter his letter only to be told he was not there and they would see that he got the letter. He told him that he would wait till Mr. Potter returned as he might have questions they could not answer he was than told he was away at camp. That was a lie then and there as the letter was addressed to the house as the ink was green and not the red ink for when students were away from home, it was only then did he look at the address.   
It was to a cupboard, that Potter was locked inside of it. Not even Potter's son should have been treated like that, I knew if Lily had to take her sister's son in he would have been treated as her own. She went on to tell me how Albus had removed Potter to Poppy's care with the help of Fawkes. That they have spent the last few hours taking care of the Dursley family. Turning them over to Scotland Yard and making sure the charges stuck with the goblins help of course. After the headmaster had made sure there was a striped to pay for anything the boy would need. It seemed they did not spend it on him like they should.   
Thieves are the one thing hated by the goblins the second thing was those that willing harmed a child it was only their bad luck the Dursley family happened to be both.   
"I do not know what to do? Mr. Potter can not stay here till school starts the Ministry will get word of it and try to place him with a family that might try to use him. Knowing Fudge he would end up with the Malfoy family." Dumbledore said I knew I would come to hate myself later but I also knew the man would be good for the boy.   
"Let the wolf take him in, I am sure he would jump at the chance of looking after his friends only son." I said   
“I would but the ministry would have something to say about it." Dumbledore said   
"The boy will need Poppy to look in on him for a long time she can watch him when he is not able to and I will make that new potion for him just to be on the safe side." I said.   
"My dear boy you are a very kind hearted even if you try to hide your heart as you have." the he told me, I just nodded before leaving the room. I would start on the potion tonight as it would take some time brewing. I had made this potion before it was a shame that it had no shelf live. It would have been easier for the students that needed it in the summer time.   
I however made sure they could make this potion before they left for the year and got the needed ingredients. I had just gotten to the waiting stage when the headmaster knocked on my door, I waved my wand at it to unlock it. I had gotten in the habit of locking and warding my door while brewing. So to keep questioning students from getting hurt if they came to ask me something while I was brewing   
"How did it go?" he asked as he took a seat.   
"They forgave me and said they had told Kimiko that I was a nice and kind man who did not want to hurt her mother but seemed not to have any other choice. They spoke about how I eased her pain, that night another girl was taken and their families are close. If they had been together than she would have been there, I need to find out what happened to her. I owe them that, yet I think they already know on some level. I do know that I will have to work to get her Uncle to forgive me." I told him.   
"It will work out in the end, now go get some rest it is just after six in the morning I will watch the potion." he told me, it was only than that I yawned. I did not protest the idea of leaving my potion in his care. I trusted the man, and it helped he knew his way around a potion lab. It was well after noon when I woke up; I could hear the headmaster talking to someone and the wolf.   
I changed before joining them; I was somewhat shocked to see Kimiko there. The only reason I did not rush over and stop her from adding what looked like leeks to the caldron was the fact I could tell that was not the potion I had been working on.   
"You know why you are here wolf?" I asked   
"Yes and thank you for making the potion I will need, the headmaster was just telling me what he knew." he said   
"Child is that potion done yet?" asked the old woman, I turned to look over what Kimiko was brewing just as she tossed what I knew to be bamboo shoots than whole plums into the caldron. I had my wand out when it started to smoke. She than yanked some of the wolf's hairs whom yelped before she tossed them in it stopped the smoke.   
"It is done." Kimiko said   
"Good, now you young man drink this." The oldwoman said pushing the potion under the wolf's nose. He looked at me than took the cup and drank it down; he twitched ones before passing out. I rushed over to the wolf hoping he was not dead as he was Potter best hope for a better life.   
"What have you done?" I asked   
"Cured him of that illness he had, a nasty curse that one." she said   
"There is no cure." I started; she looked at me than back to Kimiko who was dumping the potion out.   
"What are you doing?" I asked  
"Oh this cure would only work for him." she said, even though I wanted to know how she could move the caldron it was larger than she was tall. The headmaster was waving his wand over the Wolf.   
"That man is fine thought hew will need to learn changing." the old lady asked   
"Sweet Merlin, Severus have a look." he said holding up the parchment that held the result of his scan. I scanned the man myself after I read what was wrote, what ever they had given him had indeed cured him.   
"Changing what do you mean by that?" the headmaster asked   
"From man to animal, than back to man once more. Come you shall show me the school where my great-great-great granddaughter will learn other areas of magic." she said before hopping out on her walking stick. I followed them and finished the tour from top to bottom as the woman had insisted I start at the beginning.   
She nodded as she hopped along next to me Kimiko followed looking more closely than she had before. We finished up in the hospital wing Potter was still there,   
"How are you feeling today Mr. Potter?" I asked   
"Better sir" he said softly.   
"I am Kimiko Saotome; well Snape is in there somewhere father and I need to talk about that later. I am going to start here in the fall term, I think it will be cool to go to a magic school however it is going to be hard as I will be finishing my normal schooling too." Kimiko said, Potter smiled at her and I knew then he would be alright as he had Lily's smile.   
I finished showing off the school, before they left by Fawkes, I tracked down the headmaster and the wolf. Not that I was worried but he was our one chance to keep Potter out of Fudge's loving care.   
"How is he?" I asked as I entered the hospital wing.   
"I ran other scan other than the scars on his body he is no longer a werewolf. Poppy even thinks his scars can be cleared up now." the headmaster said as Fawkes returned.   
"Then we have very little to worry about than Potter can be safe with him. I still want to know what the woman meant by changing." I said   
"Maybe he can turn into a cat." Potter said, I looked up at him and he flinched.   
"What do you mean Harry?" the headmaster asked   
"Um, Professor McGonagall can turn into a cat maybe that man can do the same." Potter said   
"I can not believe no one had ever thought of that, I had thought the potion looked similar it was an animagus potion, but the color was wrong then she tossed in what looked like leeks then bamboo shoots, then plums." I said   
"I did not realize what she was making as she just asked to use the caldron. The reason the color was off was because she added a red powder instead of ground belladonna." the headmaster said.   
"Did you know what else she put in there sir?" I asked   
"No, I am not sure you can ask her. I have asked Horace to come and finish the potions Poppy needs so you can spend the rest of the summer getting to know your child. I can only hope that you, Mr. Potter; can be released before the summer ends. I sent you to your aunts so that you could have a normal childhood. I failed you in that fact, I can not say I will never fail in regards to you again but I will try my best to do what is right and I shall lesson more to what other say." The headmaster said. Mr. Potter just nodded; I moved to set beside his bed   
"Would you like to hear about your mother? We used to be good friends till I messed every thing up." I told him he nodded. I told him how we meet and the fun games we played, he fell asleep as I spoke. The rest of summer passed quickly, wolf had indeed been able to become an animagus, and I was surprised at how quickly the man learned the transformation skill.   
We spent the summer healing old wounds; Kimiko's uncle had forgiven me only after giving me a beat down. When he asked why I did not use my magic to stop him, I told him it was nothing less than I really deserved. He looked at me oddly before taking me to the doctor, we kept the fight to ourselves but it made us closer.   
Mr. Potter and the Wolf joined us at the Saotome house hold, which by that time I had learned was called the Tendo dojo. They had only been with use for two days when Kimiko's grandmother had Potter back in school while Mr. Tendo had us all learning the art. After my first lesson I slept like a rock that night and from the snore I remember from the wolf before going to sleep let me know he did too. Mrs. Saotome had a long talk with Potter before taking him to school; I only over heard that he had been forced to do worse than his cousin unless he wanted to be punished.   
She told him that he was to do his best here and not to worry any more. Kimiko came home running with Potter behind her with news that, he had tested into her class much to her shock. It was only then that I learned she was what amounted to in England 9th year of secondary school.


	2. Train to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short as I am stuck on how Ron will react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one that reads this has an idea on how ron will react please share that with me/

When I asked Lupin about the translation charm he was using to help Potter, he had given me an odd look before tilling me he thought I was doing the charm for him. That had use both confused till we just asked the boy about it. What we learned was shocking in deed, Potter was a polyglot. It was a somewhat rare gift in those born in England, the few I had meet with the gift where from Asia and such.   
The rest of summer flew by the only odd part was when Cologne took Potter and Kimiko to her village for a few days. He looked the same when they returned but after that I noticed his scar was fading. School shopping had been fun to say the least, Kimiko had gotten an owl. Potter had gotten a toad of all things. I had listened to them talk over their reason. Potter disliked cat due to his babysitter, some woman named Figg had more than a person should it seemed and made the boy look at pictures of them when he was left there. He had no one to write to so an owl would be a poor choose and it would not be fair to the owl. So he got a toad telling how once his class had started to raise some for a protect till Dudley had knocked over the tank. He had blamed it one Harry but for once it seemed luck was on the Potter side he had been helping the teacher when it happened and Dudley got in trouble. Not to say Potter did not get punished at home but that was something they would pay for a very long time.  
Kimiko had told him her family expected letters from him every week along with their school work. He just nodded before picking out items to care for his toad.   
“Why Severus I thought you would have been at the school already.” was said be the Lucius, I did not want to deal with him. But more than likely I would be his son’s head of house.   
“I am flooing over after the train departs.” I told him he nodded, I looked at the passing family of red heads.   
“The headmaster must have you here watching out for our little hero.” he said just as Kimiko and Potter leaned out the window to talk to Lupin and the others from the Tendo household.   
“Nothing like that, I am here to see my daughter off to school.” I told him as I walked off to join them.  
“Remember if you two need help on the train look for a Slytherin perfect. I sent a note to my returning ones to help you if need be.” I told them they nodded.

Kimiko point of view

I waved to my family as the train pulled out, Harry had just closed the window when a boy with red hair came in. “Can I sit with you every where else is full up.” he said  
“No we don’t sit with lairs go else where.” I told him, he glared at me and left but said some very harsh things as he did so.   
“what a brat, I hope he isn’t in our house.” Harry said as he sat down, others came looking for Harry and we were not telling. I felt he should be left allow and the first person who asked to see his scar was getting hit.   
I was thinking just how I could punish them and get away with it without going to father when someone knock on the door to the compartment. “Come in.” Harry called the door was opened by chubby looking boy with brown hair.  
“Hello have you seen a toad I lost mine. He keeps getting away from me. Oh I am Neville Longbottom.” he said I smiled at him.  
“We can help you look, I am Kimiko Snape-Saotome and this is Harry Potter.” I told he, the boy gave us both odd looks but never did ask to see Harry’s scar. It did not take us long to find a perfect it took the perfect less time to find the toad. Harry offered to keep Trevor Neville’s toad in with his toad so he could not escape any more on the train.  
“What house do you think will be in?” Neville asked he had joined us in our compartment shortly after.  
“Well both my parent where in Gryffindor, Kimiko’s Father was in Slytherin and he is the head of that house. From what we have been told Hufflepuff and Slytherin are the best houses. Professor Snape does care about his house just like Professor Sprout. Don’t get think me harsh for say the other two heads of house don’t care they might but they don’t show it. My new guardian has told me how Professor Flitwick allows his house to bully and pick on its own member just because they don’t fit into what is the perfect Ravenclaw idea. Professor McGonagall is head of Gryffindor deputy Head of the school and the transfiguration Professor. So needless to say some things fell on the way side and her house is one of them.” Harry said Neville nodded and looked down.  
“My grandmother wants me to be in Gryffindor like my dad.” Neville told us.  
“I am going for Hufflepuff or Slytherin, they seem to be the nicer of the houses. I mean we passed a Hufflepuff member who offered to help look for Trevor and it was a Slytherin perfect who found it for you.” I said they both nodded, we all bought some snake from the trolley woman. I gave Neville some of my pocky as he had never heard of it much less tried it before.  
It was dark by the time the train arrived, Hagrid whom Harry and I meet a few days ago called us over to the boats. Professor Flitwick was there too, he was placing floating charms on us all. I could swim but disliked it, and Harry had only learn to swim this summer. From the looks Neville was giving the lake I don’t think he could swim. Four to a boat was the run however that red head from before ended up being our fourth person. He was also the first person I punished for asking to see Harry scar. My glare keep him from saying anything more as we crossed.  
“Mr. Weasley what happened to you?” Professor McGonagall asked  
“That crazy bent of a girl hit me then I fell into the lake.” he said, that little rat I would show him crazy just wait till I got a hold of him.  
“That’s not true he fell in for doing something stupid while we were crossing.” Harry said, I smiled at him.  
“Oh really Mr. Potter who else was in your boat?” the Professor asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“I was Professor.” Neville said softly.  
“Alright Mr. Longbottom what was is Weasley did to up in the lake?” she asked him, he blushed than looked at me than to Harry.  
“He asked to see Harry’s scar from that night Professor, Harry said no, I am not sure how he ended up in the lake I was looking forward. I heard movement and turned to ask who every was moving about to be still, I can’t swim to well. Almost drown once when I feel off a pier it was then I notice Weasley in the water. The squid put him in Mr. Hagrid’s boat and we finished the trip.” Neville said


End file.
